A Rose's Tears
by Fragments Of Dreams
Summary: We sometimes think that rich people have it all, and are probably happier than people in general. Edgar probably had the same opinion, but he found that he was wrong. One-shot. Edgar OC friendship.


_**Author's notes:**_

_**Screw it... I'm too depressed to even bring Sky in to ridicule me so I can drown in self pity...**_

* * *

_**A Rose's Tears**_

'Monsieur Valtinus,' came a voice from behind Edgar, who was speaking with his friends at the far corner of the classroom. The class had been cancelled because their regular teacher called in sick and they didn't have a substitute to fill in.

Edgar paused mid-laugh at the voice which was very familiar to him. He looked slowly around, a disdainful expression playing on his face, which was odd considering the fact he turned to see a very beautiful 14-year old girl with lush scarlet hair that reached her waist, peachy skin, an elegant face framed by bangs and grassy green eyes, and most boys would be disdainful to take their eyes off her.

'Yes, can I help you Miss Amour?' He asked, trying to sound politely disturbed by her sudden appearance.

'Actually, oui.' She said in accented English, making it clear that her first language was French. 'I need you to meet me een ze art room during break.' She stated. The ten turned around and left in a hurry.

Edgar was rather stunned at both the request and her expression. Edgar knew her to be the very snobby, vain, self-righteous and boastful person, always looking down at people in general because she was superior, if not perfect, in everything from academics to sports. She even skipped a grade, making her the only 14-year old in the entire class. But today she didn't have the boastful air about her, and was not followed by her posse of giggling and malicious girls.

As for the request, Edgar feared that she had fallen for him, because he had faced many quite similar requests in the past, almost all of them followed by a near-broken heart. (He was too chivalrous to say "no" directly.) He couldn't think of a more undesirable girlfriend. Her beauty and talent were just novelties that got real old very soon due to her foul nature.

So, with many questions and anxiety in his mind, he set off to the art room hoping that this meeting had something to do with anything other than infatuation. (He was inwardly cursing his sense of chivalry and honor.)

He knocked at the door leading to the art room, and Amour replied, 'Come een.' from the inside.

He entered to see her standing with her back to him, working on the magnificent painting in front of her. It was the scenery of a rainy day in a city with buildings quite different from that he had seen in Britain. She was engrossed in painting, creating more and more of it with each fine stroke. Edgar noted that it was almost a monochrome picture with different shades of blue, but some out of place looking splashes of red were also present. (Thus it could not be called a monochrome painting.)

He waited, and after a few moments she turned to look at him, her face quite devoid of emotion. 'Um... That's a very nice painting.' He said, giving a feeble gesture at the painting. She ignored this rather weak effort to lighten the mood, and continued to watch intently.

''Ow did you cope wizz eet?' She asked after a while. 'With what?' Edgar asked, neither understanding the head or tail of the question. 'Wizz ze crushed morale, ze devastation of failure, your pride ground to dust, your pedestal of greatnezz crumbling beneath your feet. I'm talking about your defeat in ze FFI.' She said, looking very closely at Edgar's face.

It was a while before Edgar answered, and he had forced a smile on to suit his answer, 'I just accepted that the other teams were more skilled than me. As for the other things you said, I believe it was our pride and high expectations of the people that brought about our downfall.'

'So, you just accepted? Just returned and said, "Sorry, we were unable to compete with zem, we've admitted defeat."? And everyone 'oo 'ad high expectations from you just welcomed you with open arms?' she said, her voice rising and a rather desperate expression crossing her face.

'Wh- of course! What, would've you liked it if everyone here started hating the entire Knights of Queen or me for losing in the FFI?' He asked, rather unnerved at the sight of the person facing him. Why was she asking him this? She was acting very unusually...

She didn't answer, just turned around and started furiously stroking at the painting. It was nearly finished by the time she was speaking to him again.

'You see zis painting?' she whispered, breaking the long silence. 'Yeah, and it's very nice...' He replied quite honestly. She looked at him with a humorless smile plastered on her face. 'I drew ze same image wizz crayon when I was 5 years old. Eet lacked ze finesse and refinement but was more or less ze same... I tried to show it to my parents but zey ignored eet zen... Even now, eef I show zem zis, zey aren't likely to notice zem, eef zey are at home, zt eez.' She said; her eyes started to water.

Edgar was very shocked to hear this, and realized, more or less, what the whole meeting was about. She carried on, 'I barely see zem, zey are always either busy or exhausted and 'ave no time to spare... Ze trophies, medals, prizes I won for everything just gather dust in ze trophy room...'

She had nearly started to cry in earnest. Edgar wanted her to stop, it was really hard not to pity her, and not to hate himself for having such a horrible opinion of her, but she still carried on, it seems Edgar was the first she had confided in (though by mistake) and now couldn't stop...

'I thought zat zey would notice me eef I was special, more special zan others, so I tried and tried... I came out on top of everything, sports, studies, extra-curricular activities... But zey still don't see me...

I 'ave no friends, true friends... The people around me just like me because I'm wealthy... So, I started to act 'orrible so zey would stay away from me... But all eet did was making everyone 'ate me...' She had sunk to her knees at that point, her face buried in her hands. Edgar couldn't watch or hear this anymore, he went and stooped beside her and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder.

She looked at Edgar despairingly, and said in a rather heated voice, 'You-you can start laughing now... I know you dislike me like everyone else... Now you know 'ow pathetic I am on ze eenside... A poor friendless girl begging for the attention of 'er parents.'

'I had no intention to laugh at you, especially after you finally opened up to some one.' Edgar said in a firm voice. 'And you're not pathetic, you chose to be good to gain attention, not like other spoiled rich girls who do who knows what to get attention, and you also realize that your posse is full of people who don't care a dime for you. In my opinion, you're the better person in every way compared to others.

Amour looked at her quite disbelievingly for a few moments and Edgar continued, 'You should've said something to your parents instead of just assuming things on your own. I believe if you had tried telling them this they would've understood right away.'

'You-you really think so?' she asked thickly, wiping her eyes childishly. 'Yes, I do. And don't call yourself friendless, because you do have a friend.' Edgar replied.

''Oo?' she asked with widening eyes. 'Me, of course. I only disliked you for your foul nature. Since I know that's not the real you, there's no reason we can't be friends.' Edgar said to her kindly. 'But on one condition, you have to stop overdoing this perfection act. I can see how much pressure it is.'

Amour's face brightened up, and she gave a true smile that enhanced her charismatic features exceptionally. They both stood up simultaneously and Edgar said loftily, 'Let's go then Rosalie, we shouldn't deprive your dear friends from the juicy gossip our appearance will spawn.'

They both laughed and Rosalie said, 'Oui! We can't 'ave zat now!' They were leaving when Rosalie suddenly said, 'Please call me Rosa, Edgar...'

* * *

_**END**_

**PS: **I was EXTREMELY upset when I started to write this, but didn't complete it one go, so I wrote the one-shot in two different moods and the story might seem to twist in an odd way. So please _excuse moi._


End file.
